The Prime Evil's Ascension
by SinisterPit
Summary: OC Azazel Morningstar will take the place of Momonga. This is NOT self insert or harem fic. Azazel will plot to become the DemonOverlord of the world, hopefully finding his old guild mates in the process. Azazel will be OP but not unreasonably so, I'm not One so I need some tension sometimes! There will be romance, though no lemons. Thanks to GoodguysRoverated for the inspiration.
1. The Prime Evil

**_Hi, this is the prologue for this story. It's an info dump on my OOC protagonist, who takes Momonga's place in the story. I will upload a more accurate story picture soon hopefully so you can more easily visualize my character. I will have some original characters in this story, and it will follow canon events to an extent. I'll try to update biweekly at the slowest. This story was heavily inspired by "The Antichrist Cometh", an incredible fanfic I read a while ago. I won't plagiarize obviously, but please check out the story and bug the author to update again because I've been waiting forever. Small inspirations from Diablo, DC Comics, and the SCP Foundation present as well._**

* * *

Azazel Morningstar

Epithets:

-Supreme One

-The Scarlet King

-The Incarnation of Evil, Satan in the Flesh

-God Savior of the World

-World Champion of Helheim

-World Enemy

-World Disaster

Gender: 

-Male

Height:

-7 feet or 213 cm

Race:

-Heteromorphic

-Prime Evil- Achieved by taking place of previous Prime Evil, Azazel was the first to defeat the optional single player boss Diablo, and took his place. Immortal unless another being slays it.

-The Prime Evil is a Natural Leader, being incredibly intelligent, charismatic and persuasive. They have high agility, have incredible offensive stats and a massive mana pool, but have thin defences, a middling amount of health, and holy magic is a devastating weakness.

Appearance:

-Natural appearance includes a tail, bat-like wings, cloven hooves, two inch talon-like claws, ram horns, and scarlet skin. Azazel is considered to be "devilishly" (Hahaha I'm funny not really) handsome, is muscular but not huge (basically Zac Efron body), has long black hair, and has pitch black eyes with slit pupils described as an inferno.

-Human Appearance is similar to natural appearance, just without any demonic characteristics. He has long black hair, usually queued back, dark green eyes, is slightly shorter at 6'4 feet/ 195cm, still muscular, and has a slight tan.

-World Enemy Appearance is basically Prime Evil from Diablo.

Karma Rating:

-200

-Azazel is not sadistic and can experience a wide scope of both negative and positive emotions, however, he believes the end justifies the means and doesn't mind inflicting misery, killing, and manipulating others. He does strive for a positive impact on the world due to Touch Me's influence, although he will prioritize Nazarick and those he cares for above all others. Twisted sense of Honor, he will at least humor those who challenge him or those who have earned a modicum of his respect.

Level:

-180, allows him to be an OP spellsword, can contend with 5 min-maxed level 100's, and up to 10 normal level 100's.

-Racial Levels:

Demon- 10

Arch Devil- 5

Prime Evil- 5

-Job Classes:

World Champion- 5

World Disaster- 5

Chaos- 10

Combat Mage- 10

Illusion Master- 10

Dreamweaver- 10

Psychic- 10

Prince Of Darkness- 10

Shapeshifter- 10

Necromancer- 10

Master of Death- 10

Summoner- 10

Diabolist- 5

Commander- 10

Dark Lord- 5

Sword Master- 10

Sword Saint- 5

Spellsword- 10

Bladeweaver- 5

-Approximate Status:

HP- 75

MP- 100+

Phy. Attack- 100+

Phy. Defence- 55

Agility- 100+

Mag. Attack- 100+

Mag. Defence- 55

Resistance- 100

Special Ability- 100+

Total- 785+

-World Enemy Form:

Every Stat far exceeds the limit, capable of easily taking on 30+ min maxed level 100 players

Equipment:

-Satan's Heart (Red Orb World Item)- Allows the 80 extra levels, embedded in chest of his armour

-Voidflame (Sword)- Black handle and hilt, red and black blade that is narrower at the base. Can channel hellflame and void for attacks.

-Armour of the Endless Void- Resistant to holy magic, emanates void shadows which can be manipulated. Compensates somewhat for Prime evil weak defences. Can transform into clothing, typically robes. In transformed state armour has reduced resistances.

-Rings:

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown- Nazarick Teleport

Ring of Resurrection- Enables resurrection of almost any being, and can have aoe effect, though the more powerful the being, the more MP consumed

Ring of Concealment- Blocks divination magic and personal info such as race or MP/HP amount

Ring of Souls- Traps the souls of slain enemies or souls given for whatever usage.

Ring of Miscellaneous (12) Spells- Spells like remote viewing, strength detection, life detection, etc.

Ring of Anti-Mind- Negates effects that target emotions, karma, intelligence, etc.

Ring of Kronos- Negates Time Spell effects upon self

Ring of Defence- Protects from temporal attacks and impediment effects

Ring of the Bladeweaver- Buffs melee and spells when using both melee and magic

Ring of Hermes- Allows user to communicate with others at any distance

Abilities:

-Racial Abilities:

True Form- Can Assume true World Enemy form, in this form can easily take on 30 or more level 100's, however this form is extremely hard to control without going berserk and after the transformation is over (hard limit of 1 hour), Azazel is rendered unconscious

Faustian Contract- Can make a soul deal, then control the soul that was offered after contract is fulfilled. Contract must be agreed upon by both parties.

Immune to Temperature extremes

Forbidden Knowledge (aka Dark Wisdom)- Used to learn just over 1,000 spells

Aura of Evil- Can cause Fear up to Instant Death

Hellflame and Void Manipulation

Physical Morph- Can manipulate biology in limited ways, mainly for taking a human form

Demon God- All demons can be mentally dominated, entities with negative karma feel urge to obey

Demonic Tongues- Can communicate with any sentient being in their native tongue

Summon Princes of Hell- Can Summon 3 level 95 Arch Demons or 1 level 100 Arch Demon

Demonic Legion- Can Summon many demons, summons less the higher level they are

Demonic Enhancement- Buffs Demons in Vicinity

Immune to Attacks that are too weak

Immune to status effects, including death magic

Touch of Corruption- Debuffs enemy in random ways

-Skills:

Fallen Angel- Skill obtained by PKing 100 Angel race characters. Does devastating damage to them, but takes a long time to activate

Dimensional Lock- Renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable.

Boreas Blast- Freeze aoe

World Break- Ultimate attack, obliterates enemy, renders user vulnerable for a period, very long recharge

Dimensional Gap- Can block any attack, requires precise timing and long recharge

Dimensional Slash- Attack that deals immense damage, long recharge

Grand Catastrophe: It is an ultimate move which requires 40% of the casters mana, more powerful than super tier spells

Devil's Influence- Create perfect illusion effect, can last as long as necessary

-Spells:

Can Use Tier 1-10 magic as well as super tier magic

Additional Information:

-Backstory:

In the real world Azazel was a successful politician and businessman named Hajime Satomi, with a gorgeous wife and two young sons. However, at 26, he was

used as a scapegoat by his political party to hide their involvement in war profiteering. With his reputation in shambles, the Board of Directors for his company

decided to remove him as CEO to prevent public backlash, demoting him to a position without any real power. He still made a very nice salary, but his wife, who

had married him when he was making millions, couldn't take the no longer extravagant lifestyle and public shame for being married to a man society perceived

as evil. She filed for divorce, and after claiming domestic abuse, won custody of the children and 95% of Satomi's estate and savings. Now a broken, embittered

man, Satomi accepted his lot in life, and became a recluse when not at work. He knew he could never get justice for what had been done to him, and while he

harbored a grudge against his wife, former friends and business/political partners, he knew he might have very well done the same to them if circumstances

were reversed. When Yggdrasil was released, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to vent his frustrations and made the perfect evil character, Azazel Morningstar.

As Azazel, he quickly discovered that heteromorphs were heavily discriminated against. He quickly began to min max his character, became an arch devil, and

gained a reputation as both a tough and sadistic opponent. This backfired though, and made him a target. He soon lost many levels and multiple pieces of rare

equipment, and was on the verge of permanently rage quitting when he was saved by Touch Me. While Touch Me had everything Satomi had lost, Satomi was

struck by his kindness, and the two of them quickly became a dynamic duo, even within their clan, Nine's Own Goal. With Azazel being an evil character, and

Touch Me being a paladin of justice, they had an interesting dynamic, and Touch Me ultimately rubbed off on Azazel. Azazel would never admit this though.

Azazel also grew quite close to Ulbert Alain Odle, and strove to keep the peace between Ulbert and Touch Me. With Touch Me's and Ulbert's assistance, Azazel

perfected a combat mage build, and defeated a World Disaster class Seraphim member, thus earning the enmity of the Seraphim guild, claiming the title for

himself. While he loved the new firepower, he disliked the reduced mana and high mana consumption of the class, as he enjoyed going solo sometimes. He

managed to obtain the Five Elements Overcoming scroll World item, using it to negotiate with the developers. The World Disaster class was altered to have no

mana pool penalty with reduced mana consumption, with the caveat of all the World Disaster class spells having long recharge times. Also, the Grand Disaster

move would take longer to charge up. Azazel continued to perfect his build in the hopes of becoming a world champion, but quickly realized this would be very

difficult as a mage. On Helheim, while searching for any hidden world items or anything else to give him the boost he needed, he found a hidden boss designed

exclusively for single player battles. The boss was Diablo, the Prime Evil. Azazel managed to defeat the boss through the strategic use of Grand Catastrophe, and

had the choice of either unlocking a new racial class or receiving the world item Armageddon, which would summon a vast army of demons. Azazel chose the

new racial class, and became the new Prime Evil. After this upgrade, he returned to the clan, and arrived just in time to find out about the incident between

Touch Me and the other member of Nine's Own Goal. When Touch Me announced the dissolution of the clan and the formation of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown,

Azazel very begrudgingly took on the mantle of Guild Master, though he felt Touch Me was more deserving of the title. He then led the guild to conquer Nazarick

after it's discovery on Helheim. After establishing the Great Tomb as an unconquerable dungeon, he developed a close friendship and friendly rivalry with

Peroroncino. Azazel created the NPC's Pandora's Actor for infiltration purposes and Dracul Cruorem (The Vampiric Dragon of Blood) to be a rival to Peroroncino's

creation Shalltear Bloodfallen and assist with guarding the first three floors of Nazarick. Ulbert assisted with the creation of these NPC's, Azazel in turn helping

Ulbert create Demiurge and attempting to either find or replicate the Armageddon World item. Azazel also developed an odd enmity with Luci Fer, with the two

competing to be more evil than the other or pulling pranks on each other. Soon after the guild finally completed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, The Seraphim Guild

united an army of 1,500 players from a guild alliance and mercenary NPC's, and almost conquered Nazarick, only being stopped by the deadly Eighth floor. This

frightened Azazel, as now that Seraphim had proven that even with non-top ten guilds and mercenary NPC's, they had almost conquered the supposedly

unconquerable dungeon and destroyed Ainz Ooal Gown. If other top ten guilds decided to ally with Seraphim, Nazarick would be overrun. Azazel decided to beef

up his own power while ordering the other guild members to gather as many world items as possible, both to ensure Nazarick's survival and to ensure that The

Seven Hidden Mines incident that could have been resolved by having a world item couldn't happen again. First, Azazel entered the Helheim World Champion

Contest. There were 12 contenders, and the champion among them would have the right to challenge the current World Champion. While all the players were

skilled, only one other could contend with Azazel, Galadriel Lorien, the guildmaster of Seraphim. Galadriel was an archangel with the special job class that only

the top ten warriors in the game could get, World Guardian, and was a powerful paladin with cleric abilities. Due to being the Prime Evil, Azazel was decimated

by her holy attacks, but just managed to eke out a win through his use of Fallen Angel. This cemented the two's hatred for each other. After this victory, Azazel

managed to defeat the World Champion and took his place. He was awarded the divine class Void Flame Sword and Armour of the Endless Void. The sword was

temporarily useless, as Azazel was a mage build at the time. After, in Helheim, Azazel discovered the World Item Satan's Heart, which consumed 60 levels to

temporarily elevate an individual to a World Enemy, which would last approximately 1 hour. On his way back to Nazarick, Galadriel ambushed him along with the

top ten players in Seraphim. They intended to use the world item Ouroboros to permanently restrict Azazel to level 1. Azazel used Satan's Heart to become a

World Enemy and obliterated them all before they could utilize Ouroboros however, and then looted the world item from Galadriel. He used it to make his World

Enemy state permanent, and returned to Nazarick where he found that his Guild mates had discovered 10 other world items. Touch Me immediately made Azazel

contact the developers so that they wouldn't delete his character for being game breaking. After negotiating with the developers, they came to a compromise.

The World Enemy state would become a special ability with the drawbacks of a berserker mindset and only lasting up to 1 hour at a time, and after it ended,

would render Azazel defenceless. Azazel was also forbidden from acquiring any new world items or new game breaking classes, aka World Guardian. In his

normal state, he would be gifted 80 extra levels, but in return, The Great Tomb of Nazarick and Azazel specifically would be declared an ingame event that if

completed would award all of the normal benefits of conquering Nazarick along with an exclusive class called Lightbringer for all involved. The exclusive world

item Grand Terraformer was the biggest draw however, as it could transform an entire world according to the design of the user. Seraphim tried to rally the other

guilds to their cause, but due to Ainz Ooal Gown possessing so many World Items and Azazel Morningstar being a World Enemy, they saw it as a hopeless

endeavor. Seraphim invaded twice more, but they were handily defeated each time. This state of affairs lasted for a year, and then the members of Ainz Ooal

Gown began to slowly quit the game to prioritize real life. Azazel defended and maintained Nazarick by himself for a bit over a year and a half. In this time, he

had quite a few adventures, chief of which was when the Twilight guild invaded Nazarick with the world item Downfall of Castle and Country to steal Dracul

Cruorem because the leader Edward&Bella4life thought he was hot. Azazel single handedly decimated the guild, including the three level 100's in it, while

Shalltear fought Dracul. Shalltear narrowly won, and Azazel revived Dracul back at Nazarick. A Seraphim Infiltrator stole Downfall of Castle and Country however,

so Azazel had to look out for that. Luckily, most Seraphim members had quit as well, so Nazarick faced no true threats until the shutdown.

* * *

**_If you read all of that __kudos__ to you for sticking with it, I know it was a lot of dry info. Dracul Cruorem was my original OOC, but I __didn't__ want to copy GoodguysRoverated. Also, Rubedo is still the most powerful entity in Nazarick, except when Azazel goes into his World Enemy form. Please review or get in contact with suggestions or __questions if_ _you__ want. Thank you so much for reading, the official 1st chapter is coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Avarice is a Sin

**_This is the first chapter. I want to emphasize from the summary that this is not a self insert or harem _****_fit_****_, as shown with this chapter. Hope you enjoy, it's very action heavy, and hopefully gives a better idea of Azazel's _****_personality._**

* * *

Seven dimly lit figures sprinted across marshy ground, heading for the gleaming white structure in the distance.

"Hurry!" shouted their leader, a paladin named Leeroy wearing gleaming red and white armour. "We need to get to solid ground before the toxic effect sets in!"

"We're going as fast as possible Leeroy." Grunted the tank of the party Murtagh, a broad figure in black armour with gleaming white metal horns sprouting from his helmet.

"I can just cure anyone who gets poisoned." said the priest Crossblesser, his silver armour clanking.

"No, Leeroys right." said the mage Beatrice in a lilting voice, her purple witch robes flowing. "We need to conserve everything we can. This is Nazarick."

"I still think it was a mistake to come here." whispered the assassin Hans from under his black hood, his steel armour clad body moving soundlessly.

"I agree, I'm sure Azazel is overhyped in abilities, but Nazarick is known as unconquerable for a reason." said the the katana wielding warrior Brienne, her lithe body exposed under revealing red armour. "An army of 1,500 led by Seraphim failed. We have no chance."

The last member of the party, the viking berserker beclad in furs named Olaf let out a gruff laugh. "That's just a story, and sides, they weren't us. We'll pillage this whole shitty dungeon by morning."

The group finally reached a small cliff overlooking the entrance to Nazarick. Dozens of low level skeletons sloshed around, while a few Death Knights shambled aimlessly.

"Halt." commanded Leeroy. "Everyone, this will be tough, but if the rest of the dungeon is like this, it'll just be an endurance battle. We got this."

Hans snorted derisively, nearly shouting in barely suppressed frustration. "And if it's not? What then, O Glorious leader?! What about the members of Ainz Ooal Gown?! You're being too optimistic!"

"Quiet!" hissed a nervous looking Beatrice.

"What, a few wittle skeletons have got you two quaking in your boots?" Laughed Olaf raucously.

"Listen to Leeroy everyone." Crossblesser stated calmly. "This isn't the time."

"Thank you Crossblesser. Murtagh you're the only one who doesn't seem to have a thought on this mission. Do you think we can do it?" asked Leeroy.

"If you think we can, then we have to trust your judgement." grunted Murtagh. "You're the leader of our guild, The Invincible Few, after all."

"Okay then. Everyone, we can do this, we're a team. I'm level 100, and you're all in the 90-95 range." said Leeroy. "Remember why we're here. The world item and divine level loot. Now let's go obliterate those trash mobs."

The group jumped down into the massive group of undead, moving like a well oiled machine. Murtagh and Olaf bulldozed their way through, while Leeroy and Brienne skillfully bisected any enemies in their way.

Crossblesser unleashed his holy magic aoe's to devastating effect, the undead being vaporized. Beatrice raised her staff, it's demonic eye opening to unleash a baleful light, which melted any skeletons nearby.

Hans moved like speedy shadow, taking down Death Knight after Death Knight with an unnatural grace.

After a few minutes of one-sided slaughter, the last skeleton finally fell to Leeroy's blade.

"I take back what I said." grinned Brienne. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

"How can you be so confident?!" exclaimed Hans. "We're not even inside yet."

"Hans, grow a fucking pair and stop being a whiny little bitch." growled Olaf.

"Olaf…" warned Leeroy in a low voice. "Don't be a dick."

"Fine fine." snorted Olaf. " I'm just sayi-"

Olaf was cut off mid-sentence when he was vaporized in a fiery explosion, the heat searing the other members of the party.

"Well that's disappointing." Came a mocking, deep voice. "For all the bravado, all he amounted to was a single blast of hellflame. What's with all the noobs flooding into Yggdrasil recently?"

The members of The Invincible Few spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" shouted Leeroy.

"If that's what you want 'O Glorious Leader'." chuckled the deep voice, as it moved closer.

As the the figure stepped out from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Hans let out an audible whimper.

The individual was like if the devil himself had a love child with the eternal void. He wore armour that was darker than mortal eyes could process, like it was absorbing all the light in the area and emitting pure void in its place. The only glint of light was a baleful red glow emitting from a gorgeous gold wrapped gem embedded in the middle of the chest armour. He held a dark sword that emitted a crimson light, with flames occasionally flickering up and down the blade. His thick tail trailed behind him, and large, powerful looking demonic wings adorned his back.

But the worst was his face. He was exquisitely handsome, almost angelic if it wasn't for the scarlet skin and prominent white canines bared in an evil smirk. He had large, sweeping horns that emerged from his silky, long black hair. His eyes were both entrancing and horrifying, being pitch black, with a flame flickering in place of pupils. Looking into them was like staring into the void, drawing you in but filling you with a deep, primal fear at the same time. He was both beautiful and terrifying, truly evil incarnate.

"I am Azazel Morningstar." he stated imperiously. "I'll give you fools one chance before I obliterate you for the attempted desecration of this Great Tomb. Leave now."

Leeroy gulped and tightened his grip on his sword. "Battle positions everyone."

Hans gaped at Leeroy. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! He one-shotted Olaf!"

"Battle. Positions." growled Leeroy. "If we beat him, we can conquer the dungeon. Battle Positions Now!"

The remaining six members of The Invincible Few scrambled into formation. Murtagh was the vanguard, his giant greatshield held up and great mace poised to strike. Leeroy and Brienne Stood to his sides, ready to unleash their warrior skills. Crossblesser stood behind Murtagh, his staff already in the air as he buffed his guildmates. Beatrice stood at range, intending to provide ranged support. Hans slunk back into the shadows, ready to take advantage of any openings presented.

"Hmmm. Excuse my earlier rudeness." Drawled Azazel. "It seems you're not totally incompetent after all."

"Thanks." grinned Leeroy tightly. "Now, The Invincible Few, attack!"

In an instant, there was the rushing noise of wind, and then a choking noise from Crossblesser. The Invincible Few stared in shock at Azazel, who had thrust his now flaming sword through Crossblesser's chest before they could even process that he was moving.

"But… It's not enough." Smirked Azazel. "You're all too weak."

A weak laugh emanated from Crossblesser. "Got you. I used my skill Gowther's protection. We can't be one-shotted anymore."

Crossblesser grabbed Azazel with his free hand, already starting to emit a bright light.

"Angelic Smite" he shouted, and a great beam of light dropped from the sky, slamming into Azazel, leaving a giant crater and cloud of smoke in the ground.

Crossblesser stumbled back, and grinned. "That was my ultimate skill. He has to be feeling that dama-"

He was cut off when a void tendril shot out from the smoke and wrapped our his head.

"I might have, but don't forget, I am the World Champion of Helheim. My skill Dimensional Gap blocks any attack." said Azazel as he stepped out from the billowing smoke. "Though props to you for making me use it."

The Void tendril, which was connected to Azazel's dark armour, drew Crossblesser towards Azazel before anyone could react, and in one graceful slice, he defeated the priest.

"Two down, five to go." Azazel said. "Do try to put up a decent resistance. I've been so bored recently just maintaining Nazarick."

He held out his hand and unleashed a great torrent of hellflame towards the group.

Murtagh jumped forward with his great shield raised, shouting, "Obsidian Wall!"

The hellflames smashed into him, but he held them back, though he was badly burned in the process. Murtagh then leapt forward, bringing his giant mace down in a bone crushing blow. Azazel deflected it with his sword, and slashed Murtagh across the chest, sending him stumbling back.

Leeroy and Brienne immediately jumped forward to engage Azazel and prevent him from defeating another member of their guild. Murtagh fell back, activating his self heal ability Rapid Regeneration.

Leeroy and Brienne were barely holding on against Azazel, as he slowly but surely inflicted more and more damage to them.

"You two aren't awful. Though you need practice." Azazel said, grinning maniacally.

Suddenly, Beatrice shouted "Leeroy! Brienne! Look out!"

They immediately jumped far back, as Beatrice turned the spell she had been charging up on Azazel.

"Call Greater Thunder!" she shouted, a huge bolt of lighting emanating from her staff.

"Infinity Wall." said Azazel calmly. A giant shimmering translucent barrier appeared in front of him, stopping the lightning blast short. It disappeared just a second after. Azazel held his hand out towards Beatrice. "Vermillion Nova." A blinding beam of white flames blasted out, incinerating her. She screamed in pain, but before Murtagh could get to her, Azazel sent another torrent of hellflames, incinerating her where she stood.

"FUCK!" screamed Leeroy in anger. "Are you cheating?! How can you be that powerful of a warrior AND use spells like that?!"

Azazel just chuckled. "I'm a World Enemy. Did you not research me before organising this foolhardy raid?" He asked incredulously.

Leeroy sprinted at Azazel, who simply said "Dimensional Slash" while swinging his sword. Reality itself seemed to split, and Leeroy collapsed.

"That priest sure did have an interesting skill. Gowther's protection, wasn't it?" Azazel mused. "To be able to stop me from one shotting even these newbies… No matter. Makes it more fun."

Leeroy staggered back up, but Azazel finished him off with a quick thrust before he could react.

"Three left, and your leader is defeated. Whatever will you do now?" asked Azazel with an arrogant smirk.

"This!" shouted Brienne, sprinting towards Azazel. "Twelve fold slash of light!"

Azazel moving so fast he seemed to almost teleport, dodged behind Brienne and stabbed her through the throat, then bisected her.

Murtagh roared and jumped at him, but Azazel shouted "Boreas Blast!" A wall of icy wind struck Murtagh, freezing him in place.

While Azazel was distracted freezing Murtagh, Hans fled back into the marshes.

"Cowardly, but smart. Unfortunately for him, you'll for frozen for a good while yet, so I've got a while to chase him down." Azazel said, directing a sinister grin at Murtagh.

Hans sprinted as fast as possible, terrified out of his mind, stumbling over the occasional lump or branch.

"He's a monster." Hans hissed. "An absolute monster."

"Well, that's the impression many of my former guildmates and I tried to give off." Chuckled Azazel as he stepped into Hans path. "I'm glad to know I can still terrify."

Hans shrieked in surprise, then simply stared at Azazel with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you just annihilate us from the beginning?" He asked despondently.

"Simple. You and your guild-mates weren't totally incompetent, so I decided to give you all a chance to show me what you were capable of." Azazel answered. "Plus, I needed the excitement."

"Just finish me off." said Hans. "There's nothing I can do to resist you."

"Fine." Azazel replied while drawing his sword.

Azazel strolled up to Hans, and in two rapid slices, Hans was defeated.

"Now for the demon wannabe." Azazel said while grinning.

Murtagh had been frozen for almost 5 minutes at this point, and he could feel the effect wearing off.

"Hopefully Hans can distract that beast long enough for me to unthaw." Murtagh muttered.

"Sorry to dash your hopes, but he just gave up at the end." Azazel said suddenly from behind Murtagh. "Hopefully you'll at least attempt to fight."

Murtagh tensed in surprise, but then stumbled forward when the freeze ended.

He looked at Azazel. "Will you give me time to buff myself? Otherwise this will hardly be able to be classified as a fight."

"As annoying as I find the fact that you went for a halfass demon aesthetic instead of just biting the bullet and playing as one, I like your spirit" Azazel chuckled. "Fine. Go ahead. Don't disappoint me though."

"I won't" said Murtagh.

"Maximize Strength. Greater Defence. Grander Defence. Increase Resistance. Maximize agility. Increase swing speed." He recited. "I'm ready."

Murtagh thundered forward, engaging Azazel in a speedy duel. They swung and moved faster than the eye could see, but Azazel quickly began pushing Murtagh back, then stabbed him through the chest.

"A valiant attempt." Said Azazel as he finished Murtagh off with a hellflame blast. "You were definitely the most competent out of your guild."

"Well, that's that. It was fun while it lasted. Back to the constant grind to keep this place running." Azazel groaned as he trudged back into Nazarick. "I hope Ulbert and some others come back soon, it's been a couple of months already."

* * *

_**Well, that took forever, but I'm satisfied with it. Please give feedback, as I made this for two **_**_reasons. One, I wanted to see Ainz and the others fight against the invaders shown in the beginning of the first episode, and two, I wasn't sure how to write compelling action. Let me know if I did a good job, and if not, how I could improve. Thank you so much for reading._**


	3. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

_**Second chapter done! Not sure how I feel about the dialogue, but fiddling with it isn't going to magically make it amazing. Also, just uploaded the new story picture. I suck at Photoshop, but I did my best. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Azazel Morningstar was extremely annoyed as he sat at the massive Ainz Ooal Gown council table, his void-like armor visibly dimming the room, courtesy of the cash shop effect on it.

_I get that the 37 who quit aren't going to make a whole new account just to pop in and say hello, but the remaining three should be here! This is the last day we'll ever get to see The Glorious Tomb of Nazarick we worked so hard to build together!_

As he brooded, a sudden noise to his right startled him.

"Hello Azazel." Said an oozing mass of dark purple slime. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Almost two years Herohero." Stated Azazel in a somber voice. "How have you been?"

"Holy shit, that long already?! All the excessive overtime I've had to do is destroying me mentally and physically. My sense of time is all screwed up."

"How bad? Like doctor bad, or just suicide inducing bad?"

"Just suicide bad I guess." chuckled Herohero. "Guess you can relate, huh?"

"More than I'd like to." groaned Azazel.

_God I missed this. I don't think I've had a friendly conversation off the phone since Ulbert last popped in well over a year ago._

"I wish we could've made a profit from Yggdrasil. I would've gladly quit my shit job in favor of this." mused Herohero.

Azazel leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his hands. "Same. I would've quit long ago if I didn't have to work to be a member of this guild to be honest."

"Well, if they make a Yggdrasil mark 2, maybe you can get rid of that rule. It would definitely increase the membership numbers."

"I might just do that."

"I'm going to pop off now. Sorry Azazel, it was nice to see you." Herohero apologised. "Thank you for maintaining Nazarick. It truly means a lot."

"You don't want to stay until the shutdown?" Azazel asked. "It's in just over twenty minutes."

"I'm really sorry Azazel." he apologized again. "I'm barely staying awake as it is, and I need to get up early. I hope we can meet again somewhere."

"That's okay. I understand. I hope we meet again Herohero, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yes it was. I'll miss it." Agreed Herohero, before logging off in a flash of light.

_Like hell you couldn't stay. I'm in the same boat, and I'm staying. Whatever. I can't really blame him, or anyone for that matter. They all have something to strive for in the real world. I'm the only one with nothing but this game and Guild._

"Well, at least I have the NPC's to keep me company." Azazel muttered. "Better than nothing."

He stood and walked over to the alcove where the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was floating.

_This was our proudest achievement. We must've all poured dozens of hours into making this. Too bad I never had the balls to use it. Too risky, I guess. Would've sucked if someone returned only to find I had gotten the guild dissolved by accident._

He grabbed it, deactivating it's evil aura, and began the trek to the throne room, almost immediately encountering a line of bowing servants.

"Ah, Sebas and the Pleiades. I don't think you've seen action since the invasion of 1,500 when we sent you to serve under Aureole. Too bad really." Azazel mused. "You were designed so precisely as a team too..."

_He really is the spitting image of Touch Me. I don't know whether to be impressed or creeped out._

"Follow." Azazel strode off, the NPC's following robotically behind him.

_If they do make a Yggdrasil Mk 2 I hope they make the NPC's more lifelike. It's a shame that after all the effort we put into creating them we can't interact in any way besides basic commands and certain pre programmed responses…_

Azazel arrived in the throne room, the three NPCs that were already there immediately bowing. He looked at each of them, burning their appearances into memory for any potential future use.

Albedo was designed by Tabula Smaragdina to be the perfect beauty with porcelain skin, long silken black hair, impressive curves and a gorgeous face. Small demon horns protruding from the sides of her head, golden irises with slit-like pupils, and black angelic wings on her waist gave her the look of a fallen angel. She wore a revealing white dress with a golden spider web necklace and long white gloves.

Peroroncino's creation Shalltear was designed to encapsulate his large variety of fetishes, therefore being a loli vampire with crimson eyes, a beautiful face, and long silver hair in a ponytail, held by a large ribbon. She wore a deep violet evening gown with a poofy skirt and a bonnet.

The dual creation of Azazel and Ulbert, Dracul, was well over six feet tall, with a muscular body, pale aristocratic features, long white hair and deep crimson eyes. He wore a black and red Victorian era suit with a long fancy coat, high collar, golden pauldrons, and golden gauntlets with noticeable claws. Two large, bat-like wings protruded from his back.

"Dracul Cruorem, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Albedo, three more incredible creations of Nazarick. It truly is a shame there's no place besides my memory to preserve you all."

_Now why were Dracul and Shalltear here again… oh yeah. I was editing Dracul's settings to give him a better chance against Shalltear. I meant him to be a rival for her, but Peroroncino designed her too perfectly. Well, at least Dracul can defeat her 2 out of 10 times on average now. That's better than the initial guaranteed victory for Shalltear._

He walked up the stairs to the Throne of Kings, and sat down. An immediate status notification arrived on his menu.

"Ah yes, the invinciblity enchantment of Nazarick's exclusive World Item. Ulbert loved that. The World Enemy of Nazarick would sit, utterly untouchable, on his throne while the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown fought any invaders who made it this far." Azazel chuckled at the memory. "To earn the right to face the Guildmaster of the evil guild, you first had to defeat the rest of the guild… That idea is classic Ulbert."

_Now, Tabula, forgive my curiosity, but I want to see Albedo's settings to see how crazy you went._

He tapped in front of Albedo with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, and immediately a veritable book of text appeared.

"Jesus Christ Tabula, you really were a settings maniac. No wonder you were so successful with your web design company."

_Lets see if there's anything interesting in here. Genius, excellent organizer… a Bitchy Slut? You always were obsessed with Gap Moe, Tabula. Forgive me again, but it's the last day, so I'm changing that. Let me think… Ha! _

Azazel quickly replaced the Bitchy Slut line with "Has a thing for Shalltear, but refuses to admit it."

He laughed. "Peroroncino would appreciate that, pervert that he was. He did always try to convince anyone with an attractive female NPC to let him set them up with another female, usually Shalltear."

He leaned back, and sighed.

_I really wish someone was here with me right now… I'll call Touch Me tomorrow. Maybe Peroroncino and Ulbert too. It's been too long since I've had decent social interaction. Hopefully we can hang out or something. Ah, five minutes left until shutdown. Gonna have to pass out after I get off or my work will suffer._

"Now, Kneel." Azazel commanded the NPC's.

He looked toward the flags of all the Guild members.

_Touch Me, Ulbert, Peroroncino, Luci Fer, Herohero, Blue Planet… I remember every single member of this guild. I don't think I could forget even if I wanted to. _

Guess there's nothing to do now except relax and wait for the end… I really wish someone was here with me. Even that pest Luci Fer would do."

He breathed deeply, remembering the years with his Guildmates fondly. His eyes closed, and his body in the real world succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

When he next opened his eyes, he was shocked to see he was still in Nazarick.

"What the hell is going on?" he murmured.

He shifted around on the extremely comfortable throne...

_Wait, comfortable?! What's going on? I'm not supposed to be able to feel that much in Yggdrasil. _

"My Lord?" came an angelic voice from his right.

Azazel jolted in surprise, and turned to see Albedo looking at him quizzically.

"Are you alright, My Lord? You looked concerned."

_The NPC's can talk now?! Is this the new Yggdrasil?_

He didn't respond, instead whipping his head around to look at the other NPC's. They all had a similar expression of concern on their face.

"Father, are you well?" asked Dracul in a deep, smooth voice.

Azazel just stared in shock at his creation.

_His mouth is moving? And how did he and Albedo read my facial expressions? How do I have facial expressions that detailed? I thought the most human looking players were only supposed to be able to smile?_

He looked back at Albedo and his head nearly bounced off her boobs, she was so standing so close now. He immediately felt a stirring in his pants, but willed it down.

_I even have a libido? What the actual fuck? At least I can control my body, it would've been embarrassing if she noticed. Wait, how would she notice? Unless she was alive… I need to figure out what's going on here. Let's see if I can still command the NPC's._

"Sebas, go check the surroundings of Nazarick. Pleiades, go join Aureole on the eighth floor to guard against any potential intruders." Azazel commanded, snapping his head to look at them.

"Yes, My Lord."

They stood in unison, all taking off.

_They can even recognize and obey nonspecific commands. There's no way I'm still in Yggdrasil. There's no tech this advanced yet. They would've made news of it if there was. One last way to check though._

"Dracul, turn around."

"Yes father." Dracul replied, immediately spinning to face the exit.

"Now Albedo, I apologize for the oddity and suddenness of this request, but would you please flash Shalltear?" Azazel asked.

"Forgive me My Lord, I do not know what you mean. Flash?"

"Yes, can you please show her your breasts."

"I-I guess…" Albedo said, blushing horribly.

She turned to Shalltear, who looked to be unsure whether to be uncomfortable or ecstatic, and pulled her gown down.

"Judging by how flushed your cheeks are Shalltear, I'd wager you can see her naked chest?" Azazel asked.

"Y-Yes My Lord." stuttered Shalltear, her eyes fixated on Albedo's bosom.

_That confirms it. There could never be an R-Rated action like this in a Yggdrasil game, they'd be shut down immediately._

"Do they look good?" a still blushing Albedo asked Shalltear.

"What?" a stupefied Shalltear replied.

"I asked, do they look good?!" Albedo repeated, nearly shouting now and face tomato red.

"Yes!"

"That's good." Albedo beamed. "N-Not like I care that you think about them though." she stammered.

"Okay…" replied Shalltear, sounding confused.

Azazel stared in bewilderment.

_What the fu… oh yeah. I reprogrammed Albedo to have a thing for Shalltear. But not to admit it… Whoops. Sorry Shalltear, you have a tsundere to deal with now._

"Father, can I please turn around?!" came the pleading voice of Dracul. "I need to see Albedo's glorious chest!"

The glares Shalltear and Albedo affixed on him could've frightened a dragon, a fact he undoubtedly sensed due to how tense he suddenly became.

"No Dracul you may not." Azazel said. "You can cover yourself again Albedo, I apologize, I was lost in thought."

_That's interesting. Ulbert insisted on modeling his personality on a gothic vampire, being evil and terrifying while retaining a noble disposition and romantic side. Apparently that translates into being a pervert… Hopefully the other NPC's personality's haven't evolved or changed too much. There's already too many unknowns with this situation._

"Thank you My Lord." Albedo said with a grateful look, as she re-covered herself.

"You're such a perverted ass!" Shalltear hissed at Dracul, who quirked his eyebrow in response.

"You're one to talk, Miss NPC of Perversion. I'm pretty sure the Supreme One Peroroncino designed you to have every fetish in the book! Such a pity too, as you would have been a perfect bride for me otherwise."

"Like I'd even consider marrying you! Do you want to die?!" Shalltear shouted, but Dracul simply ignored her, turning his crimson gaze on Albedo.

"Now you, Albedo, are perfect in every conceivable way." He said, striding forward to kneel in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of being my bride?"

Dracul pulled a massive diamond ring out of seemingly thin air, presenting it to Albedo while staring at her chest.

Albedo simply stared in pure disbelief for a few seconds, until she finally managed to stutter out "W-what the fu-"

She was cut off by Shalltear, who screamed in rage and launched herself at Dracul. She collided with him with a loud "BOOM", sending them both sliding back as they furiously tussled.

Dracul managed to throw her off, hissing "Get off me midget. I'll kill you if I have to."

Shalltear summoned her pippet lance, pointing it at him while covering her now oddly misshapen chest with her arm.

"I'll kill you, you creep!" she growled, stomping towards Dracul. "Even after all the modifications you've received, you still barely can beat me twenty percent of the time!" she continued her ranting, now with her lance's point a millimeter from his throat. "Besides, you're delusional if you think Albedo would deign to marry a loser like you!"

Dracul grinned wolfishly. "Jealous Shalltear? Afraid I might steal the fair maidens heart?"

She's not a maiden, she's a succubus you dumbass! How stupid can you be, peabrain!"

Albedo almost seemed to swell with indignation, yelling "I am a maiden! I've never even seen another being naked…" her voice trailed off as she started to blush in pure embarrassment at her confession.

Dracul's eyes lit up as Shalltear's mouth fell open with shock.

"Guess I'll be the one to teach a Succubus the art of pleasure then." Dracul said with a shit eating grin.

Albedo was the one to tackle him this time, the two crashing into Shalltear and creating an ungraceful pig pile on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Azazel boomed, his voice echoing around the room. The three NPC's immediately stood and bowed, stammering out apologies, but he cut them off. "Now is not the time for such ridiculousness. Shalltear, Dracul, head to guard the first three floors now. Do not leave your posts unless I summon you."

"Yes My Lord." "Yes Father." They said in unison, immediately rushing out of the room, pushing and shoving to beat each other to the floors.

"I apologize for my disgraceful behavior My Lord!" Albedo shouted, prostrating herself. "They've always been like that, I should have stopped them, not joined in. I understand if you wish to demote me. If you so wish it, I'll even kill myself right here to repent for sullying this sacred room!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

_That's a bit extreme!_

"No no, that won't be necessary Albedo. It's more than okay. No need for apology or punishment."

"But My Lord, such disgraceful actions in your presence can't be tolerated!" she protested.

"It's fine, it was amusing really." Azazel chuckled. "No need for you to apologize, Albedo. If anything, it was quite nostalgic. My fellow guildmates were similarly entertaining."

Albedo gasped. "We are not worthy of such comparison to your fellow Supreme Ones, My Lord!"

"Why not? You NPC's were all crafted painstakingly by us, either in our image or to fulfill our ideal design. You are all perfect in my eyes, and very deserving of praise."

Albedo blushed and smiled happily. "Thank you, My Lord. I am overjoyed to hear you hold us in such high esteem."

"Of course I do. Now, I have a task for you as well. Summon all Floor Guardians excluding those of floor four and eight to the arena on the sixth floor in two hours time. Obviously excluding Aura and Mare. In the meantime, please ensure that all defences are coordinated."

"At once My Lord. I'll work hard to prove myself worthy of your praise."

"I know you will." Azazel replied.

As Albedo bowed then left the room, Azazel slouched down with a deep sigh.

_This is going to take some getting used to. I was guildmaster, but I mostly handled the guild affairs and organized events. I have the feeling that this is going to be absolutely exhausting._

_But..._

"I'm not alone anymore." Azazel said with an elated grin. "I'll ensure Nazarick and the NPC's survive, no matter the circumstances we are currently in."

* * *

Albedo nearly skipped out of the throne room, squealing with excitement.

_Lord Azazel is even greater than I could have imagined! And, Shalltear said she liked my chest… not that I care. Though I should go check in on her. Yes, Dracul and her are probably up to mischief. Need to make sure she's doing what Lord Azazel commanded her too. _

She hurried to the magic gate, transporting herself to the Grave Vault of Adipocere, Shalltear's residence on the second floor. When she stepped out of the portal, she was in a thin, dimly lit stone passage.

_If I get any dust or webs on me I'm going to flip out._

Albedo walked through the passage until it widened into a large hall with torches lighting it. There were stair leading both up and down, and many upright coffins lined the wall. She could hear faint moaning at the far end of the hall, coming from behind a huge red coffin.

"What is that moaning? Is there a poltergeist in here or something?"

She walked down the hall, the moaning getting louder and louder.

"Quiet down slave. I need to listen for any potential intruders." A high voice commanded.

_Was that Shalltear!? What's she doing? Is she torturing someone?_

Albedo opened the coffin door, revealing a huge room behind it. There was a large curtained bed off to the side, with what looked to be a bathroom close by. There was a throne in the middle, and off to the side in what looked like a sex dungeon was a nude Shalltear, with a squirming vampire bride sitting on some monstrous contraption with her face buried between Shalltear's open legs...

Albedo's vision went red, and she flew at the Vampire Bride and Shalltear, growling like an animal. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The Vampire Bride shrieked in fear, sprinting towards the bathroom while Shalltear swiftly covered herself in a shawl.

Shalltear glared at Albedo. "What the hell was that about! I was just relieving some stress after dealing with that ass Dracul!"

"You're supposed to be guarding this area from any potential intruders not fucking your servants!" Albedo said, blushing in anger and embarrassment.

_Besides, only I should see you nude! N-not like I want to but still!_

"Don't be a prude, you virgin!"

Albedo hissed in anger and tackled Shalltear to the ground, pinning her.

"Lord Azazel needs you to be alert! Not distracted! And there's nothing wrong with being a virgin…" she trailed off when she realized that the shawl was now wide open, not covering Shalltear's nude body at all. Shalltear pushed the now panting Albedo off her, blushing profusely.

"Don't stare at me you pervert!"

"I wasn't staring!" protested Albedo half-heartedly. "Why would I stare at you anyways, flat-chest!"

_I don't find you sexy in the slightest! I'm only flushed because you're the first person I've seen naked! I'm not jealous of that stupid ugly low-level who was with you at all!_

"Shut up! I'm glad mine aren't obscenely huge like yours!" Shalltear growled, marching towards Albedo and shoving her hard.

Albedo stumbled back tripping over a whip rack and landing flat on her back. Before she could get up, Shalltear pounced on her, trying to pin her like Albedo did earlier.

"You liked them just fine earlier you liar!" gasped Albedo, struggling to buck the petite but strong vampire off. Shalltear just growled and thrust her face into Albedo's.

"Take it back."

"W-what back?"

"The flat chest comment!"

Albedo didn't respond, her eyes fixated on Shalltear's lips, just inches from her own. Shalltear noticed Albedo's flushed cheeks and heaving chest, starting to blush heatedly upon realizing the compromising position they were in.

Just as they made heated eye contact, suddenly Albedo stiffened and shot up, sending Shalltear sprawling. "My Lord?"

Azazel replied, talking through the message spell he had contacted Albedo with. "Oh Albedo, I apologize, I didn't think it would connect to you. Um, how goes the defences?"

Albedo struggled to control her erratic breathing. "Just fine My Lord. I'm just checking in on Shalltear right now."

"Excellent. I'll see you at the arena."

"Of course My Lord." she replied, hearing a faint beep then silence.

"Was that Lord Azazel?" asked a disheveled Shalltear, getting up and pulling her shawl closed.

"Yes. Please keep guarding this area, and report to the sixth floor arena in two hours time." Albedo replied, hastily making her way towards the exit out of Shalltear's room.

"O-of course… what was that all about?" she heard Shalltear mutter just before she bolted out of the coffin door.

_I need to get out of here and calm down! Why won't my heart stop racing! It's not like I enjoyed that or anything…_

Albedo ran to the floor portal, teleporting to her room. She sat down on the bed, catching her breath.

_I need to get the defences coordinated before too much time goes by! And to take my mind off of what just happened..._

* * *

Azazel stood up from the Throne of Kings, beginning to walk towards the exit of the room before stopping and staring down at his hand.

_Wait a minute, I should test out the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Hopefully it still works._

In an instant, Azazel appeared in his room. It was large, with a king size bed and adjoined bathroom. Promotional posters of Yggdrasil covered the walls, and a huge bookshelf filled with books on game information and spells stood at the far end of the room.

"It worked… I'm an idiot. I haven't even tried to use any game functions."

He tried the GM call feature and menus, but neither worked.

_So game functions don't work. What about spells?_

Azazel summoned hellflame to his hand, intrinsically feeling his magic welling to the surface.

_This is even easier than Yggdrasil! I can feel the magic now, it's a part of me. What about the message spell?_

He activated it, half-expecting static, when he suddenly heard feminine panting. "Ummm… Hello?"

"My Lord?" He heard Albedo say, sounding very winded.

"Oh Albedo, I apologize, I didn't think it would connect to you. Um, how goes the defences?"

He heard some heavy breathing, then "Just fine My Lord. I'm just checking in on Shalltear right now."

_Is that why she's panting?! You know what, I don't want to know._

"Excellent. I'll see you at the arena."

"Of course My Lord." He heard her reply before he ended the spell.

"Guess she wasn't much of a Tsundere." chuckled Azazel. "I should check in on Sebas."

He activated the spell again, quickly hearing Sebas's voice. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Sebas, how goes the investigation?"

"It appears that Nazarick has been transported to an unfamiliar location My Lord. We are currently in an expansive grassland."

"Hmmm… Odd. Come to the arena on the sixth floor in two hours time and report your findings there. Most of the floor guardians will be there as well." Azazel plopped down on the bed, mind already whirling as he tried to make sense of all this.

"Of course My Lord. Do you want me to investigate to see if I can find any nearby life? Lord Touch Me always did say that the more information you could gather, the better." Sebas asked.

"No. Report to the eighth floor for now to defend Nazarick. I don't want to take any chances."

"Yes My Lord." Azazel hung up, and moved his tail from the uncomfortable position it was in.

_What in the world is going on? I need to figure out this situation and quick. And what is with the NPC's remembering Yggdrasil? Their backstories I understand, but they have memories of my guildmates and I just talking or playing the game. Do they remember differently than I do, or do they remember never having more than basic interactions with us? I'll have to inquire about this at the meeting. _

"I'll take a quick nap, then head over to the sixth floor. I feel powerful, but I guess even this body needs sleep." Azazel removed his armor, putting it on a large rack, letting the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown float into the air, then climbed into bed and passed out.

* * *

_**Bet you weren't expecting the Albedo/Shalltear ship. I felt like pairing Azazel with either of them is too expected, and better romance writers than I have already done the whole Ainz with both of them thing. I also felt like Albedo would be a bit of a **_**_Tsundere, but not a huge one. Tell me what you thought, don't worry this won't be every chapter, i just doubled down on the pairing this one because 90% of the story is going to be Azazel centric so I need to get it in when I can. _**


End file.
